The characteristic parameters of conventional field-effect transistors, in particular of planar MIS field-effect transistors (MISFET), are increasingly impaired with continual structural miniaturization (scaling) and increasing of the packing density of integrated circuits. Thus, by way of example, with a shortened channel length of the transistor the threshold voltage VT of the transistor decreases. At the same time, with a shortened channel length, the field strength in the channel region and the reverse current IOFF increase (SCE: short channel effect; roll-off). Furthermore, with a reduced channel width, the forward current ION varies in a non-linear manner. In addition, the geometry and doping of the field-effect transistor are modified at the junction between the channel and the insulation. Generally, in the event of scaling, the channel boundaries gain in relative importance with respect to the central channel region (NCE: narrow channel effect, INCE: inverse narrow channel effect).
In order, despite the difficulties mentioned, to be able to ensure an improvement/maintenance of the performance of field-effect transistors in the context of advancing structural miniaturization (scaling), a series of measures are proposed or implemented. Thus, by way of example, a matched scaling of the internal operating voltage levels is effected at the same time as the MISFET scaling. Furthermore, the doping profiles of the well and channel regions and also of the source and drain regions are generally optimized. At the same time, scaling of the gate insulator with regard to thickness and material is usually carried out.
Further improvements result from the use of salicided source and drain regions (S/D) and salicided gate electrodes. A further improvement can be obtained by minimization of the parasitic resistances or capacitances of the connection metallization, for example through the use of copper wiring, and of the intermediate insulators, for example through the use of so-called “low-k” materials. In the case of DRAM memory cells, it is also possible to adapt the read-out logic to the “ON”, currents—which decrease with each “shrink”—of the respective array transistors (e.g. reduction of the resistances of the gate tracks).
A further possibility for maintaining or improving the performance of field-effect transistors consists in the use of modified transistor arrangements which, for example, have elevated source/drain regions (“elevated S/D”) or which are based on a so-called “silicon on insulator” technology (SOI) or which have a material with a higher carrier mobility, e.g. SiGe, in the channel region. Additional possibilities which result when the operating temperature is lowered are not presented here.
The introduction of the trench field isolation (STI: shallow trench isolation) instead of conventional LOCOS field isolation likewise contributes to improving the situation. If a trench field isolation (STI: shallow trench isolation) is used instead of a conventional LOCOS field isolation, then it is generally necessary to take additional measures to minimize the so-called “inverse narrow channel effect” (INCE). Thus, by way of example, a positive step height of the STI upper edge above the semiconductor surface is set in order to avoid a so-called “wraparound gate”. Furthermore, a local doping of the transistor channel at the junction with the field isolation, the so-called “corner region”, may be provided in addition to the normal channel doping.
Oxidation of the STI sidewalls during the STI processing may result in the production of a so-called “bird's beak geometry” and edge rounding of the active regions at the junction with the trench isolation. In the process sequence, the terms mentioned here are “corner rounding”, “mini LOCOS” or “post CMP oxidation”. These measures also serve to counteract the “inverse narrow channel effect” (INCE). This effect can be reinforced by prior lateral etching-back of the pad oxide. Edge rounding of the active regions can also be produced by means of thermal surface transformation. Furthermore a nitride spacer guard ring may be provided. In order to avoid a gate overlap over the corner region, it is possible to provide a self-aligned termination of the gate edge before the field isolation boundary. This may be done for example by joint patterning of poly-gate and active region during the STI patterning.
Despite all these measures, however, it is becoming more and more difficult to ensure adequate forward currents ION above a feature size of about 100 nm, without the risk of tunneling or degradation of the gate oxide stability of the MISFET. Therefore, a series of alternative transistor arrangements have been proposed.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,014 discloses a MOS transistor having a web-type elevation on a semiconductor substrate. The channel of this transistor is arranged along the web-type elevation and has, besides the channel region at the top side of the web-type elevation, two further channel regions at the side walls of the web-type elevation. The transistor in accordance with document U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,014 exhibits a pronounced “corner effect”, which is used to produce a large depletion zone.
The document Huang et al. “Sub 50 nm FinFET; PMOS” IEDM 1999 discloses a transistor called “FinFET”, which has a dual gate structure at the side walls of the web-type elevation (“Fin”). The FinFET avoids the INCE by means of a thicker insulator layer on the narrow Fin covering surface.
Unfortunately, all of the measures mentioned either have only limited efficacy or they require a high process engineering outlay.